


Prey (in the Web) of Ora

by AzumiGaiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Homossexual sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Romance, There's a lot implied, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: You're just an normal person, a normal worker, until you fall on the web of these men, an web made of Ora. How can you get out? You need to first know IF you'll ever be able to get out.-----------------------------------------------Edit: I'm pushing it further because some of the readers asked me to do it, since the stories I made was far back on the lists.Published: 2020-04-17 Completed: 2020-04-20
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Reader, Shieda Kayn/Reader/Zed, Shieda Kayn/Zed, Zed (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Falling on the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was another request. It was a review from the time when Demon’s (Gold) Game was posted on FFN. Sadly and because of issues running around that site I decided to leave the site and just post my fanfictions in another plataforms. The request was about a KaynxReaderxZed fanfiction and I decided to set on Odyssey universe, though it will be not related to Killer Desire.
> 
> Warnings: explicit stuff (sex, dub-con, threesome, forced submission, more than this is already implied on the tags)  
> Pairing: KaynxFemale!ReaderxZed  
> Odyssey Universe AU  
> Characters here portrayed belongs to Riot Games

The news of emperor Jarvan’s falling in a grave disease and after his subsequent death created a great unbalance and dispute of power on the council of the Demaxia. Jarvan didn’t had any heir to assume the throne so it’s up to decide if the new emperor come from military, with a far knowledge of what is happening with the inner workings of Demaxia or it be a representative figure to have the final word while the council would take care of the heavy work.

But you knew better.

With the high decorations of your studies on the Valor Academy, a demaxian military university you could reach a job inside the palace, the very institution in which is needed to graduate so people can work in such place. It gave to you the opportunity to work as public officer in the government relations. In the expanse of your time you worked there as also through sweat, stress, timelines and tears, you were able to rise and be one of the three personal secretaries of Jarvan himself.

At this period of five years you learned to fear less and respect more the emperor and the council, the easy-go smiles almost erasing your fear and nervousness from the leading figures and himself, to the point he would even chat to relieve stress and throw some poor jokes. The good thing that he acted like this with any other person that worked as his secretaries.

A reachable leader, people’s leader, treating everyone equally.

There’s a key-word: almost.

The one that such usage of word is the High Ordinal, known to be Jarvan oldest friend and his most trustful man, Shieda Kayn. Young, direct on point, intelligent, eximious fighter, know everything that is happening on military matters. A just, rightful, hard-working man as beautiful as he is. No wonder that the good Emperor would have such man at his side.

There is fear is there but it’s a healthy one. The fear you would have while at front of a caged panther. A beautiful caged panther that made your heart skip some beats as the few times that gold gaze looked to you. And the many times you could you gazed at his figure, wondering what have under the tight uniform.

However it changed on the course of the past of years. The news of the one of the Ordinal’s squads being attacked and decimated by pirates, almost killing the High Ordinal in the process, because of an artefact found in an outer and far away planet. It brought an amount of stress and fear over you and on the working officers in the palace. It changed when Kayn himself appeared, a new weapon strapped on his back, the effects of the almost death being shown from the dark circles under his eyes and the apparent tenseness on his otherwise pristine posture. He may be named as the ultimate weapon with an intelligent mind however he’s made of flesh and bones and susceptible to be affected by events. He is still human, and it makes your fear of him diminishes a little. Your concern over him grows more with the sudden want to take care of him.

In the same moment you thought you could fear less and admire more you realize how cranky the ordinal has become. As also the major changes on his figure, the skin of the left side of his face gained golden lines and his own arm changed to a complete golden cover over the missions he performed. Once you later realized that the golden substance on him is Ora and it’s doing that on him. His veiled words started to get direct, not that friendly advice but more like a direct approach. Sometimes you would overhear conversations, your attention diffusing from your work, making you more and more annoyed at his almost disrespectful words towards the Emperor. And more than ever you wondered what in the hell truly happened to the Ordinal.

Things got downward worse when the ever presence of the Emperor wasn’t there most of the days, the cause of his sudden illness unknown. Each day his disease aggravating to the point the man didn’t resist anymore and let the veil of death gall upon. You and your fellow colleagues felt silent and depressive without the imposing and yet happy presence of Emperor Jarvan.

Chaos has also installed on the palace, the council and administrative offices working in double time as they look for a successor until they found a letter with Jarvan’s will. Between the fine words it says that he’d appointed Shieda Kayn to be his successor, the crest of his family printed with a digital combination that only the Emperor has access. After some time to digest the information and proceed, the coronation of the new emperor had arrived. And with that, after so many months, you could see with your own eyes the drastic changes the once Ordinal has.

The stylized shaved blue and braided hair has now open in luscious and in even fuller tresses, colored in blue, light-blue and purple. His once golden eyes now are in a blue color, sharper than ever. His robes in bluish tones, loose and comfortable enough for him to move, his skin had acquired also bluish tones. Even the ever present bold colorful scythe he uses changed in a thinner and bluish template.

In the expanse of two months, when he really got deep on the responsibilities, he stated what he wanted to keep and change. One of those states he kept all of the three secretaries of the late emperor to assist him for now on, the change that he requires the administrative officers to wear something more flowy, comfortable, and rich in a style that much look alike the more antique empires. His three personal assistants, the man wore loose pants and a sleeveless shirt, the women in dresses with slits on the skirts. The outfits showed a lot of skin, something to resemble the personal style the Emperor adopted while he is inside the palace.

And damn, this Emperor in the high point of his youth and beauty, walking so freely with no shirt, showing the muscle he earned through the countless battles he fought on the past. The jovial yet cynic smile, plus his long hair and whatever gold accessories he used make the man looks tempting for your eyes. You had been wondering for long enough how he looks like and now you feel giddy to know and look at it every day.

These thoughts were almost shut down when he started to be rude with you and your colleagues.

Months later the sexual and verbal molestations started on you three. It started subtl; touches on the arm, on shoulder, a hand slipping around the waist, until he was forcing his presence and his wishes upon them. Your female colleague tried to resist, threatening that she would report him until one day she didn’t appear on the office. Later the news of her found dead as also her family, attacked by an unknown force, organs exploded and distorted. You and your male colleague realized that both of your lives depended of keeping the Emperor in a good mood, in other words, also abide with his molestations. The good side of it that he is good-looking, making things at least a little bearable.

It was bearable until the Emperor started to get very sexual with you both, a slap on the ass, a hard squeeze on the thigh, fingers touching chest. At one moment your colleague said between tears that Kayn’s hand had touched him on his privates, for after force his assistant to suck his own cock under the table as the emperor writes important matters. Days passed and your colleague stated that he’d engaged in intercourse, threatening his family if he didn’t abide to his wishes.

It was through these words that you realized that you and your colleague had become concubines of the Emperor, the council veiling the obvious abuse just to keep the authoritative Emperor in a nice mood and work in peace. Try to report and death waits you, these are the threat and the life you’d to live to be able to feel at least safe. And you dreaded the day to come when he get tired of the male and go after you.

From what you know the abuses the Emperor made on you are far lighter than on the others. The thing that made you dread for the next was when suddenly the emperor had grabbed and put you on his lap while you presented a form for him to sign, his left arm around your waist as his hand settle on your thigh, the limb rubbing patterns on your uncovered skin. His face was very close of yours, the tip of his nose and his cheek slightly touching yours cheeks at every time he turns his head to look at you while you try to explain the details written on the holo screen.

\- “You didn’t seem disturbed at what I’m doing.” – Kayn says softly.

You stop at what you’re doing and slowly turn to look at his face, seeing the bluish irises pointedly perceiving your features. You dry swallow at his piercing gaze. – “What you wanted me to do, my Emperor?” – You turn to look at other screen and messes with the settings, making it zoom on the words on the device. – “Scream my lungs out? Call you a harasser? Try to run away and see my family dead?” – You grab a pen nearby and his right hand, putting it on said limb and pushing it against the hollow screen.

Surprisingly he let you manhandle his limb. – “No, I think you wouldn’t do that, if you value your life and family.” – He leans a little forward and pays attention to the screen, this moment you subtly grabs at his left hand and hold it above your left palm, your hand acting as a layer so he cannot touch your sensitive skin directly. – “But still you aren’t pushing me away.”

\- “I’m not pushing away because I accepted the fate that you will touch me without my consent or otherwise.” – He leans a little forward, which you feel how toned the muscles of the thigh you’re currently sitting above, once again making you realize that the man is strong enough to immobilize you if you do something he doesn’t like. Also his tresses moves forward, the fresh scent of his hair accentuated at his closeness. – “You’re strong enough to break a bone of mine so might as well for me to be pain free.” - You decided to use an artifice you learned in some articles, the term called reverse psychology.

In other words you’ll harass him in the same way he has been harassing you.

After he finishes, he leans back on the chair and looks once again at your face. –“How smart of you to know that, it makes both of our lives way easier.”

\- “And also there is a plus.” – You grab a lock of his hair and bring to your face, pointedly sniffing it. – “You’re clean.” – After you blatantly move his hair away from his neck and you move your face forward, nestling it in the bluish skin as your lip kisses the softness from the area. – “And you smell nice.” – You fan your breathing over his ear, feeling him tense under you. – “On top of that you’re warm.” – You move your face away to look at him. – “There’s nothing physically repulsive from you. And you’re so adamant to keep in touching me, I might as well enjoy it on my own way.”

\- “And once again proving yourself smart.” – You see his eyes looking at the desk, at something. – “Could you please catch that pen for me?” - You frown in confusion and lean away from him, searching the object in question. It was far on the table, so you’ll have to get off his lap and lean over it to catch.

Suddenly you feel being pushed against the table, your front lying on the surface as your behind is raised on the air. You quickly try to move yourself up put more pressure is put on your back, sparks of pain shooting on your spine and making you gasp. – “What are you doing?”

\- “Let’s get down to business.” – His voice is heard as you feel his torso leaning over you. His left hand moves from your back to your neck, a threat to cut your air but no exactly doing it. His other hand goes to your under the fabric of your dress and squeeze your breast hard enough to make you gasp. His other arm curls around your hip, the hand going directly to your womanhood, his fingers starting an insistent rub on it. – “And connect the useful to the pleasant.”

Many things passes through your mind and body as you try to cope up with the idea that he might have sex with you right on this very moment, on his very office table, in a place anyone might enter at any time. The weirdest thing that the digits of his hands feel soft, which shouldn’t be possible since he has been manipulating weapons for the entirety of his life. Another weird thing that, exception of the tresses on his head, you hadn’t seen a strand of coarse hair on his face or torso. His skin felt soft and velvety like.

What a shame. He has all of the points that women and men would like to have as their partner and yet there he is, forcing himself on unwilling people, making you wonder why he does that. And hell, you have to be unwilling, you cannot show that you’re liking the visual he has and the sensation his touches makes upon you.

Goddamn, you’re learning that you’re a closed masochist.

You hear hustle of fabric, then the sound of leather, metal and clothe falling on the floor. After you feel naked skin and toned muscle touching your ass and the back of your thighs. His digits disappear to after been placed for something thicker, long and hot. Whimpers passes through your lips when you feel his erection passing in the labia of your womanhood, it not quite entering you. Tears are pricking your eyes at the sensations you’re feeling, the despair at not being able to move and sparks of pleasure appearing on your lower stomach at the feeling of his flesh rubbing insistently at your clit. One of his hands moves your hair away, uncovering the skin of your neck and shoulder for then said hand goes down to your breasts and play with one. His mouth and teeth latched on your neck, digging but not breaking skin, implying the idea that he would mark you.

And like that he started to thrusting, his member rubbing over your labia, opening it in the process so the damp flesh would rub on your entrance and on your clit, his pace starts slow but getting faster too soon. His thrusts making your thighs bump on the edge of the table, his fingers twisting your nipples as his thrusts are making your rub insistently on his flesh. Slowly you realize that you’re unfortunately getting wetter at it, feeling humiliated at knowing that you’re being treating as a mere humping object for his needs and your body is enjoying it.

At the strain on your neck you turn your head to the side, laying your cheek on the surface as the whimpers escapes from your lips. He releases your neck, his groans and slight panting fanning on your ear, both hands now squeezing your bosom in tempo with his thrusting. In one moment he fastens his thrusting, his groans getting louder, his damp skin sliding on your back until he suddenly raises you up, pulling yourself towards him and off the table by the hold he has on your breasts, his hips giving a final push and holding himself there as he orgasm, groaning loudly his high. The viscous liquid falls upon you, granting another weight to your humiliation.

His body falls heavily on the chair, his hold making you follow him, he hums in contentment while you whimpers, feeling the approaching of your unwelcomed orgasm however not enough to fall over the edge. You breathe hard, unconsciously closing your legs and clenching them. The achiness of arousal there, and you feel embarrassment washing over you because you let yourself get horny at this.

Suddenly his fingers go to your womanhood, your eyes quickly looking down at it. Your hands move to stop him as your legs close to halt his movements. Golden strands coming from him stop your movements, opening your legs wider than you thought you could possibly open and pushes your arms behind your head. – “No, stop! Please!”

\- “Why not?” – Now with free hands he resumes his clit rubbing as the other one has two fingers dipping inside your channel, bringing the achiness forward to your senses. – “You served well your emperor and, in my infinite gratitude, I should reward you.”

His fingers worked fast, making your thinking process slow down as your excitement grows. – “But… Anyone can enter here.”

\- “More motives to make a statement that my assistants are off-limits from anyone of this building.” – His fingers work dexterously, to point you soon reach your orgasm. Your body arches, moaning loud as your channels clamping on his digits. You tremble when you fall limp on his lap, his fingers moving now lazily until it stops. He moves his hand up, fingers separating and showing the fluids of your release on them, after he put them on his mouth and sucks, releasing them later with a pop sound. Upon seeing this you don’t know if you feel disgusted at having a forced orgasm or disgust at yourself at thinking that it was hot of his part tasting your fluids.

He pats on your thigh, the golden tendrils moving away from your limbs. - “Now go, my dear. I do have a meeting to attend.” – You slowly rise from him, arranging as best as you can your clothing to walk out of the office as normally your limbs could make. – “I do expect you at same time tomorrow here.”

You wanted to deny, run away as far as possible from this incubus like person but you could not. You’re, by all means, powerless against him. - “A-as you wish.” – With shame perpetrating your thoughts and dread at what might come next you exited the office, anxiety growing tenfold at the impending doom the next days.

…

……

………

On the next days you’d what feels like sweet torture with humiliation, together with bordering anxiety and stress. Despite the torture being light on his standards it wasn’t any less degrading. The notice of your male colleague been missing for a few days also made everything worse for you because there’s only you now to handle the Emperor.

Once he made you get down on your knees and getting under his table. He opens his pants, revealing his half-hard erection and you’d to hold your bile to not vomit at such situation. You thought that a pungent smell would attack your nostrils as the visual of coarse hair around his manhood however none of it came. The sweet smell that you felt once emanating from his neck also emanates here a little stronger, no coarse hairs around it, making you wonder if he shaved by vanity or is just his hygiene preferences. The naked skin of his toned thighs shown, making true of you feeling not a single strand of hair on his limbs days ago on the office.

His hand pumped twice on the flesh for after point it at you. – “Come on, suck. I need you to relieve my stress.” – His hand goes to the back of your head, pushing you to put your mouth on his member. You fought back a little, showing that you aren’t enjoying this. – “Do it, or I’ll use force.” – He pushes in one strong move, successfully making your lips touch the tip. – “The sooner you start, sooner will end.” – Giving a final sigh and knowing that his hand will stay there until the deed is done you open your mouth and put the tip inside. You surprise yourself at the soft feel of the bluish skin, the flesh hard but smooth, it tasting like normal skin. You worked your best on it to make him come soon, tongue twirling around as little by little you put more and more inside your mouth. The flesh thickens as it goes further, you working at your own pace to not choke at the girth.

It was like that until someone knocks the door and you hear a ‘Come in’ from the emperor, your heart beating furiously at hearing a set of footsteps reaching the table you’re currently under and hidden of vision. You saw him pulling his hair further, completely hiding from his waist to down. His further proximity and less space under made you put yourself between his legs and over his lap, his hand continuously pushing your head further so you continue sucking. The emperor keeps talking normally, like nothing is happening.

An idea pops on your mind, the evil smirk appearing on your face, hidden from his visage.

You give light sucks on his tip to then, when in a moment he starts to talk, you such strongly on the flesh, making his speech falter for a few seconds. He quickly recovers, probably thinking that it was just a fluke. You kept repeating it, until one point the officer at his front asks if Kayn is alright, concern on his voice. You try your hardest to not laugh at the situation, sucking him lightly as he denies it and continues. You keep the teasing until the officer leaves, and you feel how tense his legs had become after this. Quickly he moves his chair away and you brace yourself to not fall, your head keeping moving up and down on his length, like you didn’t knew nothing about what you’d done to him.

\- “You...” – You giving a strong suck, taking more and more until you get accustomed enough to deep-throat him. You hear a low moan going out of his lips, his legs trembling as his hand pushes your head further. – “You minx.” – You bobs your head up and down, sensing that the flesh on your mouth is twitching, probably his orgasm approaching. After some minutes, when you goes down he makes his flesh all inside your mouth, it touching the back of your throat, choking on him as his releases. After seconds he releases you, tears runs down on your cheeks from the desperation you’d at suddenly have your breathing cut short and fluids invading, coughing the residual of it as he take his now soft member out. Unbelievably he didn’t tasted sour, he tasted a sweet, citric sweet.

The surprise of it probably is shown on your face because he grabs your face and makes you look up at him. – “Tastes different, right?” – His hand pushes you up, making your body move to his accordance. Once you’re standing his finger dips a little on the cum that has on his skin and put it on your mouth, making you once again taste it. – “I’ve been eating a lot a fruit called pineapple, from a faraway planet. It makes some fluids tastes sweeter than is supposed to be.” – You suck on his fingers sooner, just to make the appendages off your mouth. – “Your colleague has said that once I tasted different, soon I realized that was because of the fruit. Never stopped to eat it ever since.” – He puts an arm around your waist, dragging you closer to him. – “See, how I’m a wonderful emperor? I’m even making myself taste better just for my assistants.”

You want to retort at him. A very minimal effort he’s making from all the forcing perversity. - “I understand.” – Your force yourself to not push him away from you, waiting for it to end as soon as possible. – “How blessed of me to have my emperor to think of me this far.” – You said in a monotone voice, not one bit emotional at his words. The minimal sense of pride you have will not let you fall so readily on his clutches.

\- “Are you mocking me?” – You look to the side, tired of his inflated ego and words. Sensing your disinterest he pulled you even closer, for after his lips descends on yours in a bruising kiss, keeping it there for a few moments to after move them. You kept your mouth closed tight, will not giving in one bit at his advances.

Sensing that you aren’t responding he stopped, his hold getting lax. You quickly got away from him, getting quickly to the door. After you bows at him as usual and get out, closing door behind yourself. Kayn didn’t follow you because he doesn’t want to get caught with the forced affairs he has with his employees. You know how possessive the man is and it shows on his demeanor. You’re for his eyes only.

The next time you meet him he made you sit on his thigh and dry hump yourself there until you orgasm. You move your hips as you rub your crotch on the covered limb, the friction good enough to excite you but not enough to make you come. The male in question was reading and writing reports like it was normal, unfazed with your situation. It’s probably payback from yesterday. You huffed at his childish antics, then after your hand descended to your clit, rubbing it so you can reach your high faster and can finish it sooner.

\- “Did I permit you to touch yourself?”

You instinctively raised an eyebrow at it, internally thanking that is your back showing to his bluish gaze. – “You didn’t specify that I could not.”

A tsc is heard, and them he let the hollow screen falls on the table. – “Oh, not anymore with the sweet words towards me?”

You huffs, horny from the rubbing and frustrated to not reach completion. – “I simply accepted that you will not stop until get satisfied so I might as well use you back to my own needs.” – Your hand unceremoniously goes to his crotch to make effect at your words, seeing how hard the man is. – “Even more when it comes from someone that is too afraid to ask instead of taking by force, even threatens people to fulfill its needs.” – Your hand goes to the waistline of his pants, breaching it to reach at the erection. – “You can have anyone in the galaxy instead you force yourself on people. What a pity, Emperor Kayn.”

You feel him tense, slight shiver passing through him as you stroke his member. – “How dare you to touch me so freely?”

\- “Why? Only you are allowed to do that to the others?” – You squeeze a little your fist, stroking it faster. – “I thought the humble emperor worked hard to satisfy the citizen’s needs.” – You pulled the waistband down, enough to free his erection, after moving yourself to straddle his lap. Your hand moves the flesh towards your crotch, rubbing the tip in the entirety of your womanhood. – “All of them.” – You quickly touch the button that makes the backrest of the chair goes down, after insert yourself on his flesh. You release a moan, thankfully you’re wet enough to push it inside. You feel the man under you tense, releasing a low sound. You move one of your hands to his hair, entwining the long strands on it as on your wrist and forearm to after pull back his head and show his neck, your lips attacking the skin. His hands goes to your hips as you start to riding him, for once loving that now it is Kayn’s time to make sounds. That you’re on the lead.

And he does make sounds, he doesn’t restrain himself. His fingers digs on your skin as you fasten your thrusts, his voice rising some tones as your teeth digs lightly in the sensitives areas on his neck. You raise your head to look at his face, seeing his eyes hooded and his mouth ajar, seeing a blush on his neck. For all of the deities, he looks enticing like this, under you and pliant. Your free arm goes around his shoulder and pulls his torso up, making him sit straight on the chair. Your legs circles around his waist as you release his hair in favor to hug him tight against your torso. At one point you feel your orgasm approaching, limbs locking tight on his frame as your hips work non-stop.

Then, in one moment, he thrusts up and hard, hitting a spot inside and make you come by surprise. Your vision gets white as you arch your back, voicing aloud your pleasure. You feel his hands abandoning your hips, his arms hugging your torso around as he growls loudly, feeling his fluids spilling inside you. Thankfully you’d been taking birth control methods since this whole ordeal started weeks ago. He releases you, torso falling once again on the chair, limbs limp at his sides as his chest goes up and down as he recuperates his breathing. A sense of satisfaction permeating as you see that even someone like him is susceptible to be in the post-orgasm state. – “Thank you for your humble service, my Emperor.”

Quickly you move off his softened flesh, some of his fluids going out of your channel and falling on his skin. After you move off his lap, feeling the residual of it already dripping down your legs. With no further words and tensing your shaking limbs you walk away from the office, leaving the emperor to collect his bearings by himself.

After this episode, on the days to come you would find yourself awakening on the night inside his chambers on his chambers, first in surprise to be in such place but after understanding that was the emperor himself which collected you from your quarters and put you on his. Kayn himself above you, with his hands running on your body and teasing your special spots. Erection hard and ready, just waiting for you to wake up fully to get deep inside. Sometimes he role around so you’re above him, thrusting his hips up as gravity make the work to bring you down, fucking your brains out until you couldn’t get coherent enough to fight back at his manhandling. Sometimes you would wake chained to the wall by the golden tendrils, sometimes you wake on his lap, sometimes your back facing him as he gets you from behind. All of this times he tries to kiss you, you evading him at all costs and the feelings it might provoke on you. A kiss is too intimate to for the current situation.

A thing you’d realized that he’s the one to crane up his neck to look at you, you being always on a higher level than him. It make you wonder if he liked things like this, to feel weight pressing down upon his body, if he admires to see the naked figure of his partners. Sometimes he even make you to once again hold on his hair and pull back, arching his neck and chest, your instinct to mark the blue tinted skin coming over your senses.

You wondered if this is his kink, to be dominated and marked over, all of the forced things is just to see if someone would fight back and take the reigns. The unconscious invitation so tempting that you want to take revenge upon of all the things he did to you.

You took the invitation. Your teeth mark his neck, fingers twisting the nipples, fingernails raking down on his sides as you pounded your hips down on him. In that moments he would reach his completion, moaning loud and his body arching as he give a final pound deep inside. In the minimal of times you would reach completion with him too, other times he would reach first, after keeping his flesh inside as your fingers worked on your clit to make you come.

It was like that until _he_ arrived.

…

……

………

His arrival was from nowhere. One of the trustful ordinals brought the message that there’s this alien humanoid male trying to enter the palace through the entryway, subjugating the guards, almost reaching the emperor’s office. Kayn himself had to interfere because the man was powerful enough to even stop the ordinals.

Later was discovered that he was once a Templar. On his own words he was a creature of utmost intelligence and power, power that could be compared with the emperor’s. Kayn soon realized that it was Ora, a different type of manipulation of the substance, the man on their front adorned with the golden and hardened substance on his own armor and clothing, meshing with the purple and blue tones of his clothes, a mask hiding his identity. The space where is supposed to be his eyes shone light blue, the golden grid-like is where is supposed to be his mouth, looking like fangs. He gives the impression of a giant spider.

\- “I don’t that you are courageous or stupid enough in trying infiltrate my palace.” – You’re currently at the emperor’s side, standing as the emperor sits on his throne. Two guards are stationed at front on the stairs, watchful eyes on the chained male. – “Even knowing that the emperor himself knows how to fight.” – He pushes you to his side, making you sit on the arm of the furniture as his fingers runs lazily on the skin of your thigh, in front of the stranger.

\- “Neither those two, my emperor.” – His voice was deep and smooth, with a titillating sound that reminds of space. – “We are curious about the Demaxian Empire and we wanted to visit the emperor. Offer our services as a Templar, to purge the doubts and impurities that are undulating around this place.” – He bows to Kayn. – “Our name is Zed, and we’re humble to help you to make your empire a better place.” – As he rises his head the golden structure recedes as the fabric involving his head disappear into mist, revealing the man’s face.

White hair pulled back, with side-cuts, the same golden structures curving over the high of his cheekbones and his hairline, ending behind of his head. A plump lower lip as the upper one is slightly, the curvature of his eyes a little pushed. Pinkish irises are framed by white eyelashes, a square jaw and angular nose. His features reminding a lot of the people that lives on the planets in the outer rims and yet he looks far more sophisticated than the people on this room. The man is broader, broader than Kayn, from what you could see from his silhouette at this distance.

At the reveal you heard the low gasp of surprise the emperor gave at seeing the templar’s face, his fingers stopping to move on your skin as he leans forward, looking at the revealing face. You had to observe the way Kayn is acting, because he is completely dissecting the male on his front. The blue eyes are now wide, the tip of his tongue passing around his lips as he wetted them. Upon this reaction you saw a glimmer of hope to your current situation. Maybe Kayn can be interested on this Zed and live you alone for the time being, hopefully until you become disinteresting enough so you can disappear from the palace and the demaxian capital.

As the days passes and the templar deemed worthy enough to be left alive he started to working on his purpose, working so well and pleasing the emperor that Kayn started to accept his presence and advices. Slowly the sexual touches on you diminished as he called less and less your presence on his office, to the point you just delivered the documentation and after you leave, his eyes never leaving the other man. You felt the weight leaving your shoulders as thinking that now you will be free from the bruises and the aches that once permeated daily.

Until the day, leaning over a table while you’re rearranging some holo-screens to deliver in another office, you feel a pinprick on your neck. This sensation you associate with someone observing you, a thing you felt on the first months that your relationship with the emperor had started to get personal.

You finished to gather them and raised your torso, turning around as you faked to look at a particular screen while walking. You raised your eyes and took a look around and saw the Templar leaning on the wall near the door, arms crossed over his chest as apparently he observed the ruckus from the office. And be damned, you’d to pass cross paths with him to reach your destination. You resume your fake concentration at the task on your hand, a tactic you used to evade conversation with others, as his the pinkish gaze falls heavily on your approach. – “Good afternoon.” – He says, making you raise your gaze to look at the taller man.

\- “Good afternoon.” – You get a glimpse of his face, seeing his exotic beauty up and close, prolonging for a few seconds your sight on him to after give a smile and proceed with your walking. On this small distance you could smell his perfume, sensing that it’s sweet but stronger than the one Kayn has. Nonetheless, a good smell.

The pleasantries between you two grew from ‘Good afternoons’, to ‘Good afternoon, miss assistant. Good afternoon, mister Templar.’ until one day he said your last name, you instantly inquiring how he knows that and he explained that emperor said when once the Templar required the list of the names ones that worked directly to the emperor to his job. Alarms sounds on your head towards that despite your brain telling that the man is simply doing his work, if putting in perspective at how he arrived at the palace and what he’s probably doing to keep himself alive and useful before Kayn’s eyes. Anyway, Zed’s presence let Kayn’s sights out of you, and it’s enough.

At these thoughts you strode your way through the day, your perpetual busy schedule led you to work until the late hours of the night. Collecting your things you decided to just leave and finish things tomorrow. Passing through now the silent corridors, meeting a sentry stationed on the front of doors of rooms you reach a corridor which would lead to the elevators and then to the lower floors. Thankfully the sky was clear, and the two moons that the planet has are on their full season, the glass wall that was in the end and extended through the adjacent corridor letting the light illuminate the area. A place to empty the mind in the few seconds until reach the elevators.

Then you hear faint noises. As you get closer of the end of the corridor you hear it getting louder, panting and gasping. Skin hitting skin in rhythmically pace. Moans, male moans.

In that moment you felt your cheeks warming up, knowing in the moment what is happening on that place. And even more knowing who’s the one making the sounds because you heard it many times passing through your ears.

Seriously, Kayn… The man has a goddamn huge room as his chambers but he decides to frolic in the middle of a corridor?

You definitely should wait until is over, since the only way out is there, however suddenly the pace of slaps fastened and his moans got louder, rising your curiosity. These are moans of someone which are on the receiving end, not the other way around.

Your curiosity leads your steps, thankfully there’s a carpet under your feet, muffling the sound of your shoes. Silently and slowly you get closer, until you reach the end and peek through the corner. The sights that grace your eyes will be imprinted for the rest of your days on your mind.

At the angle you could distinguish a profile of two men, the moon illumination giving a clear view of the ordeal. One of them being the Emperor and the other one you couldn’t see since Kayn’s head and hair is blocking the vision. However you could the bulging biceps and strong forearms holding up and open the Emperors toned legs. Kayn’s robe hanging on his waist from the satin belt, showing the Emperor on his naked and toned glory, his body moving together in synch with the other one. The other man is leaning against the glass wall, the huge thighs and hips pistoning in and out the thick member he has. The pace fastened as the man arms moves, Kayn’s legs closing on his waist as larges hands grabs the bluenet’s hips and move the emperor up and down faster than before. You see the emperor ranking his fingers down on the man arm, in which you see details of purple long marks and golden adornments.

Wait a minute…

At a final and loud thrust Kayn’s throws his head back, hair accompanying as his spine and neck arches beautifully, you could see the sheer of sweat glistening on his skin. A smile upon his face, he looks content.

Your eyes dart to the other man, widening instantly as you see Zed himself there, eyes closed as his head is leaning against the glass, a rare satisfied smirk on his face. Sweat also glistens on his body, but you’re more impressed is by the display of muscles the man possesses. Broad and sturdy shoulders, his chest large and toned and the beginning of his abdominal muscles, all encased in the lilac hue of his skin and adorned by purple and gold. The man is beautiful on his own way and it makes a tiny flame of interest rise on your mind.

Then Zed opens his eyes and his pink hues zeroes directly on you. At seeing it you quickly turn around and hide from the view, your heart beating loudly on your chest at the prospect that he might had seen you.

You’re too far away, he couldn’t possibly see you. Even more on the state he is…

You give some minutes to once again peak and the men wasn’t there anymore. Thankfully they had moved out, freeing the passage for you. You move quickly to the elevator and hit the button, wanting as soon as possible to reach your quartes. A ping signalizes the elevator arriving, quickly getting inside and hitting the ground floor as nervousness skinks in. Moving to the back of the elevator you lean back, your head lying against the cool metal surface, closing your eyes and try to digest what you saw.

You wonder if the Templar is in the same situation as you and your colleague were, Zed exuded too much experience and power to fall into Kayn’s whims. Or is just the threat you being surrounded by a force even he cannot handle revolving at every side accept it.

Suddenly hands grabs at your wrists, making you quickly open your eyes and see Kayn smirking at your very front. Your eyes widen, instinctively moving your arms to get away from his hold but he moves you back, trapping your body and hands against the wall. Now there you are, pinned against cold metal and a warm body. The familiar smell and position making your body going to as very instinctual fight or surrender mode. You try to push yourself, until that you could move a little forward, getting the momentum to jump forward and latch your legs around his waist. His eyes widen at your bold moves, eyebrows rising to his hairline. – “How… Why did you do that?”

\- “Sincerely, you got scared me by appearing like this.” – He huffs, his hands still holding your wrists. – “Also I’d enough of bruises in my body and they’ve finally disappeared, I don’t want more of them.”

He moves your hands to behind his head, making you get closer of him. – “And I thought you were missing the little private sessions we’d before. You egoistical of you to deceive me like this.”

\- “Deceiving?” – This time it’s your eyebrows that rose to your hairline, incredulous at his words. – “Always trying to put words on the mouth of the others, my emperor. I way to hide your intentions, which pretty much means that you’re the one that has been missing my presence.” – You’re kind of fed up with his attitude, your words probably getting him surprised as you feel his hands getting lax. You take advantage of this moment to move away from his body however his arms moves fast, curling around your legs. To keep yourself balanced you’ve to take leverage on his shoulders by putting your hands on them. – “See? You aren’t even letting me go.”

\- “You’d become a very daring person. I wonder who gave you free space for that.”

\- “You don’t respect me whatsoever. Took my modesty, my self-preservation, my free-will and yet demand respect?” – You bump your forehead on his, your sense of self-reservation flying to the wind as your anger at having to live through this hell once again. – “You do wish respect and love from others however you don’t give back these for them. How can even think that being a tyrant will lead empire to greatness? No… it’ll lead to depression, touch-starvation, lunacy and certain death.” – You’re panting on these moments, all of the bottled up frustrations coming forth. – “How can you even think in people giving respect and love for you if you doesn’t even do that even to the people that works daily with you?” – You felt tears appearing on your eyes, your vision blurring. – “Did… did emperor Jarvan taught compassion and humility? You were his best friend, after all.” – You turn your head away as you feel a tear running down your cheek, wanting to just disappear from his sight.

Kayn was quiet through your speech. He didn’t stop you one second as your words voiced like a fast train. No rebuttal, no nothing, only silence.

You feel him moving, until he’s gently depositing you on the floor, making you stand on your feet. The gentleness so unlikely that makes you look at his face. – “Jarvan taught me many things. However he was growing weak… He was letting things happening without taking action.”

\- “Because taking action without thinking would lead to a disaster, the very disaster that indeed happened when you took the throne.” – You look pointedly at him. – “Look what it did to you. It didn’t do better, just worse.”

\- “I wanted everything Jarvan had.” – You see him looking at you. – “I want the power to make things happen, to punish the scum, to do justice, to have the retribution… and mostly to be loved.” – These words made pity at the person at your front grows. – “ _He_ said he would give me power enough to do and have everything of it, for me to reach for what I was born to be. _He_ said I was worthy to hold him, to hold weapon that would bring me victory otherwise the killing would not stop. Not Jarvan, _him_.” – His hands go to his head, gripping at his hair. – “I saw everyone dying at my front because of it.” – His eyes are widened and vacant, as he tells a situation from a long time ago. – “My soldiers, my friends, the scum, all killing each other to get _him_. But I didn’t get crazy like them, because I was _worthy_. I was the chosen one and ascended as a divinity, now I’m powerful enough to protect everyone.” – He starts to pull on his hair, making you immediately grab at his hands so he stops. – “But the voices didn’t stop. They doesn’t stop, they don’t go away.” – You see him pulling his hair to the point to hurt himself however you try your best to hold them back. – “I just want them to STOP!”

Suddenly hands enclose yours, you quickly turning around to see Zed on your side, appearing out of nowhere and making you shriek loudly. – “How did you get in here?”

\- “Later I explain.” – He takes off your hands and his larger ones could successfully hold Kayn’s so he couldn’t hurt himself. – “He’s having a panic attack. Just hug him tight, like that he’ll not be able to hurt himself.” - You do that, feeling the bluenet’s body tremble a lot.

After some minutes his trembles stops, and his breathing slightly gets better. - “Why are he having panic attacks, Master Zed?”

\- “It’s a consequence from a factor he has been doing through for a long time… Step back so I can lead him to his room.” – You do as he says, however Kayn’s arms curls around your waist, bringing you close once again, making the templar sigh. – “My emperor, you requested to my help so I can cure your ailment, but you aren’t cooperating.”

\- “She keeps the voices low, the anger diminished and my mind sane for few moments.” – He takes a deep breathe, as you feel that his body isn’t trembling anymore.

\- “Then she’ll accompany you to your room.” – This statement make you turn your face to look at him. – “Am I right?”

\- “I should not. It isn’t appropriate” – Quickly Kayn once again grab your legs, making you have to jump on him. His arms curls around your waist as you curl your legs to get leverage and not fall.

\- “I’m the emperor and at this point I don’t care what is appropriate and not is.” – Zed goes to the elevator panel, hitting the buttons to make it stop and goes up again. – “If your presence will help me to cure a little bit I’ll require it. Will you disobey your emperor?”

Sighing you abide to it. You’ve no strength to stop and you are curious to know more with what’s happening to Kayn. Maybe it might lead him to his normal state, the state he was once he was an ordinal. – “Then explain me everything on the way.

Through the way Kayn and Zed told what’s happening. The he Kayn kept speaking about was an entity imprisoned on his scythe called Rhaast. The thing was so obsessed by the Ora gate that slowly made empty promises, promises that would mislead even the trained ones. The continuous restrain and the mental fight he had with the thing got injures to Kayn’s mental health, to the point that now the man hear voices that doesn’t exist. In the end Kayn won the battle against the creature, earning him the visual and body modifications that he has now as also the bad consequences. The council wanted to hide this consequence from public but the officers that discovered it, including your two deceased colleagues. Some chancellors are the ones culprit of their death. Kayn discovered it and punished them with execution, he’ll not tolerate killers innocent people going unpunished. That’s why you’re still alive despite all of the reproaches and rebuttals you made.

The Ora corrupted him to the point the emperor got bipolar, through this corruption that got attention of Zed, since the templar is someone that travels around the galaxies and help people. The emperor requested his help and they’re working out ways to get the man sane.

One of them is physical touching, that’d why you’re now lying down on the emperor’s massive bed, the luxurious room feeling an alien place for you after months of not being there. Kayn in question is hugging you tight, his limbs curled over your body so you couldn’t move an inch away from him. You felt slightly embarrassed at it but if your touch helps the man get functional and sane you’ll not care too much about it. However you explained loudly that it’ll not erase all of the things that the emperor did forcefully on you and you wanted to be recompensed of it.

Then the topic of your nightly visits as for the physical touches appeared, you questioned why wouldn’t Zed be suitable enough to do that instead of you so he explained that he has Ora running on his body and it could aggravate Kayn’s condition. So it needed to be you. However your honor was in the stake and your fame, so the Emperor brought the idea of you being his consort. It’ll keep your honor intact and the prying eyes away of his condition.

You wanted to deny that however in your essence was screaming to help the Emperor. Helping him would help you to get your normalcy back, to make you free. And the plus of the Emperor on the top of his beauty would make things far more bearable.

With those thoughts and acceptance of their accord you fell asleep with Kayn on your arms.

It was on that moment, which you feel asleep, you didn’t realize the evil smirk appearing on Kayn’s face, it being mirrored of Zed’s visage. – “She’s so innocent and so hard working. She fell easily to your words.”

\- "Didn’t you want her to be more corresponding to you? There it is.”

\- “Yes, I see that." - The salacious smirk almost split Kayn's face. - "We’ll have a lot of fun, my templar. The three of us.”


	2. Not Going Away. Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!

Oh, you should know _better_.

This was the thought you have when you wake up, your upper limbs tied to the roof frame of the bed, standing on your feet on the floor at the end pf the furniture. A dull ache on your wrists signalizing you’d been on this position for quite time. Then you feel a finger touching your face lightly, making you to open your eyes and see who is touching you. Your sight meet with the lilac and purple hues of the large frame of Zed, his pinkish eyes shining on the dark room. It was still night so the light of the moon is illuminating his frame, making him look almost ethereal, a serious look on his face as his eyes keep running through the lines of your face.

Both of his hands goes to your shoulders, them they trails down on your arms, outside of your thighs and legs to them slowly goes up your lower limbs, hips, waist and stops on your ribcage. The touch was so light and soft that it makes goosebumps rise on your skin at its wake. You are surprised because you though he would make the otherwise, just like Kayn would do in such situation. – “What are you doing?”

\- “Teaching some manners to the emperor.”

At that you hear a chuckle behind you. You crane your neck and see Kayn comfortably laying on the massive bed, his upper body propped by the numerous pillows he has. – “He wants me to teach how to treat properly a woman, how to make her open herself willingly to me.”

You frown at the apparent healthy visage of the emperor, this making your anger spike as you suspects they have been lying to you. – “What now? The sadistic part of him decided to lead this time? Or I should call it Shadow, the pervert one, decided to come to the light and say hi to me?”

The chuckles grows as he moves, getting closer of your body. Seconds later a second pair of hands touches your hips, making your eyes go down and see the blue tinted limbs going up. It’s in that moment you see the garment you’re using, very similar with the dress you use routinely however this is in off-white and almost translucid material, which you could see the color of your skin and the form of your body.

His hands rose up and us about to touch your breasts until Zed’s hands stopped them. – “Be gentle. She’ll not run away. Put force and pressure gradually when you see she likes it.” - The emperor touches your bosom with gentleness, something uncommon of him, and even more uncommon that he’s listening to someone else say how to touch. Fingers englobing them and moving the mass slowly, after his fingers goes to your nipples and teases them, circling them to after pull on the nubs, bringing them slowly to hardness.

The surprise of the act make you gasp and eyes widen, your body lightly trembling at it. – “Why did you decide to do that on me?” – You put your head on his shoulder as you crane it to look back at the blue-haired. – “Did my words reached you to the point that make you think about how you’re dealing with people?”

This time Zed chuckles at your questioning. – “Trying to get some critical information of the emperor?”

\- “No, I’m questioning why is he being so pliant and let you teach him.”

\- “Maybe because I want you to like what I’m doing.” – Kayn says as Zed’s face get close, the older man kissing your cheek, after near you mouth to after move your head and kiss you on the lips. The templar sudden kiss was a surprise for you, you never thought something would happen with him and coming from him, even more knowing that yesterday he and the emperor has been sharing intimating moments.

The kiss was sweet and slow, never in one moment he demanded entrance, lips closing over yours, giving small sucks on your flesh. One of his hands goes to your nape as the other curls around your waist, bringing you closer to his body, feeling his warmness seeping on your skin as you feel his curves. Just like Kayn his skin felt soft and smell sweet, his hold is firm but not demanding. It felt he like he’s letting your responses lead his actions. At one point he opens his mouth and you shyly put your tongue inside it, the sweet taste he has instantly invading your senses. His tongue invites yours to dance, getting your mind slowly to a blank state. You want to hug him back, to feel his skin under your fingertips, to pull at his hair… Then you curl one of your legs around his waist, soon after bringing the other one, successfully gluing yourself to him.

He makes a surprised noise, for after hum and break the kiss. – “Eager, aren’t we?”

\- “You feels good and taste sweet, and together with that you’re gorgeous.” – You see his eyes widening a little bit for after the smirk become a smile. – “Why should I not be eager?”

\- “Shouldn’t you be afraid of me?”

\- “I still am. After all I’m tied with some sort of restrain I don’t know what it is, between two powerful men that might snap my neck easily however they both are intended to touch me in good ways. I can’t escape, I can’t fight for my modesty and say no so I might accept and endure it.” – You look to the side and see the smirking features of the emperor, the man still behind you and still touching your bosom. – “And it’s very clear that our Emperor will not let me go.” – Both men chuckle at your words, the sound making fear and excitement rise in your being. – “So it is pleasant and not forceful, I prefer to enjoy it.”

\- “So if I order him to be forceful on you, what would you do?” – The emperor asks.

You shrug your shoulders. – “I would call you with any imaginable profanity I could think of, fight my way out and not accept to be forced to do things. If it leads to my death, so be it. I’ll be finally free and you’ll lose your toy. And you’ll have to leave for the rest of your days with the guilty of killing an innocent civilian just because she didn’t want to accept anymore forced sex or humiliation from you.”

That’d the decisive moment, your words might change them. If in this period of time that Zed was here made some changes of mind on the Emperor or the next minutes might be the last ones of your life. You closed your eyes, your heart beating fast, so you can’t see your death coming to you. But your conscious is clean and the weight of your shoulders is lifted by saying those.

You feel a hand going to your throat, it stopping under your jaw and pushing your head back, making once again put your head on Kayn’s shoulder. The touch gentle despite the veiled threat under his fingertips. – “So do you want things to be slow and gentle, yes?” – You nod your head, your heart beating fast at what he might do next. – “Then Zed will give it to you, nice and gentle.” – You feel your hands suddenly being freed, as Kayn’s hands moves away from your skin. He pushes you against Zed’s waiting embrace, after quickly the templar grabs you and moves you to the bed, making you lay down. After he places his hands on your knees and slowly rubs them down on your thighs, opening your legs in the process. You feel yourself getting wetter, the soft touch coming from such powerful man giving you the expectation of what he might do.

He grabs your hips and puts them over his thigh, in which you realize there is a silk however tight material covering his lower limbs. Then he moves, placing his hands at each side of your head and leans forward, hovering over your body, making his erection place itself on your womanhood. Then he starts to move his hips slow and gentle, in circled movements, making you sigh at each stroke it makes on your clit. Now with your hands free they roam over his arms, feeling the soft skin and toned muscle under, the prominent vein over his biceps until you reach his shoulders, hooking your hands there and gently make the movement to pull him down. He complies, holding most of his weight up by his forearms, now you can feel his abdomen pressing against yours as the pressure his hips making on yours rises, making the friction even better. You sigh in contentment, your legs clinging on his waist so you can move your crotch against his.

You open your eyes, never realizing that you’d closed them before, to look up and see the condescending smirk on his face, the pinkish gaze almost glowing in the light shadows casts on the room. You smile at him too, not one bit ashamed at enjoying how good he’s making you feel. At seeing your expression the corner of his lips enlarges. – “Are you enjoying this?”

\- “Yes, I am.” – He chuckles at your response. – “What? Am I not supposed to like it?”

\- “For some time is good and nice.” – He gives a chaste kiss on your lips. – “But it will become bothersome, for you at least.”

\- “I beg to differ.”

\- “We’ll see.”

He applies more kisses, until you open your mouth and he puts his tongue inside, both of your mouths works in unison, tongues dancing. Until a point you feel the pressure and his movements aren’t enough for your growing excitement. So you curl your arms around his neck and bring him down, his broader torso pressing yours against the mattress deliciously, your legs going over his hips and interlocking, making him press harder on you. He groans on the kiss, his hips giving a couple of hard thrusts but returned to the slow and gentle rhythm.

It turned your frustration tenfold, so you broke the kiss and turned your head to suck his neck. – “Stronger…”

\- “What?”

\- “Harder!”

\- “I thought you prefer to slow and gentle.”

You groaned at these words, soon realizing that he’s teasing you against your own choices. – “But it isn’t enough.”

\- “What’s the magic word?”

Tears of frustration grow on your eyes. – “Stop teasing me.”

\- “Say it, otherwise I’ll keep the pace.”

Whimpers come out of your mouth. – “Please!”

Suddenly he stops, removing your limbs from his body as he rises from the position. – “She said please, my Emperor. I believe harder and stronger is your speciality.”

\- “Indeed it is.” - Zed moves away from your body, his warmness and weight disappearing, your limbs falling limp on the mattress.

\- “What?” - At hearing hustle of fabric your head move to the side, seeing Kayn moving to you, his ever present smirk as he hover your form creating goosebumps on your skin. You move your hands up, trying to stop his proximity but he laughs at your efforts and pushes your wrists down. You look up at his face, seeing the deviousness imprinted there as his legs moves yours, making space between them as he settle his weight as best as he can above you.

He leans on his forearms, his entire torso above yours that his skin is indeed softer than Zed’s. His mouth descends soon on yours, the feel of his plushy lips upon, making you shocked at such thing since he never kissed you once in the expanse of time he’s been intimate. He releases your hands as his lips moves above yours, his hands going to the side of your head, holding it in place.

Despite everything telling the opposite he started slow, at each time he opened his mouth through the motion his tongue would poke the crevice of your mouth, to after close and pull on your lower lip lightly with his teeth. He was doing it slowly however insistently, releasing little hums on the motions. His body also moved, making friction in whatever part your bodies are touching, the feel of his erection directly on your wet womanhood. His smell and touches, so different of the habitual, is making you melt faster than before.

You close your eyes as his touches starts to feel good, your limbs curling around his body as your mouth open up to him. You did it more conscious than it was with Zed, afraid that the emperor might be more malicious if you don`t do what he desires. Kayn’s tongue invades right in, entering inside and touching everything inside, to then curl his tongue with yours, demanding more activity from you. You comply, as your hands entwines on his hair so you keep him there, close as possible. Between the noises of lips smacking you could hear him humming, in which make you desire to hear more of it. So you close your legs tight on his waist and move your hips up, creating friction between your crotches, earning a loud sound from the male.

He breaks the kiss, the smirk returning as his hips moves in tempo with yours. – “Now you’re eager for my touch? I thought the templar was better than me.”

\- “It’s simple.” – You hum as you feel his erection rubbing on your clit. – “You started slow, and that is better than just going directly to the point.” – You give a slow lick up on his neck as your teeth worries the area that meets his neck and jaw. – “If you’d started things like this long time ago people even might have enjoyed your touches. But you’re always in a hurry, always demanding, never thinking what the other might be feeling.” – Your hands run down on his back, to after run on his sides until you reach his nipples, teasing them to hardness. – “It keeps me wondering if it is just an exquisite way to tell that you like force being applied into intercourse, if it’s a thing that gets you off.” – Your nails tease the nubs as your teeth travels through the extension of his jawline. – “Maybe you just want to be dominated.” – You move your legs away and curl them around his lower limbs, and then you turn you both around, making yourself atop his body. One of your hands goes under his head, kissing him deeply as you continue to tease his nipple with your other hand. – “Is it what you desire, my emperor? To feel the weight pressing you down on the bed as they use your cock or your ass to get their high?” – Your teasing hand goes down, soon reaching the waistband of his pants and going under it, grabbing at his erection. You felt the thing twitch at your touch. - - “Or maybe you want to think that I want to be dominated.” – His hips moved, thrusting himself on your fist. – “Imagine that, all a ruse to put you in a sense of security to after get you by surprise.” – You tightened your fist, making the man buckle and release a low sound. – “To take you from behind, by surprise, in the least you’re expecting.”

Suddenly Kayn moves, sitting on the mattress as his hands grabs at your wrists, holding you in a place. Surprised at such quick movement you don’t realize the other man in the room moving behind you. Unexpectedly you feel his large hands grabbing your hips, to after he moves you to be on your hands and knees. You look behind and see Zed behind you, sucking on his own fingers for after put them on your entrance, getting them inside. You moan at the sensation, his fingers big enough to fill some space, one going at first to after the second one breach. In the expanse of ten minutes he was three fingers thrusting in and out of your channel, making squelching noises with the wetness as mewls and whimpers goes out of your mouth, trying your hardest to not come yet as the want to have the templar inside you grows bigger. – “Put it inside me.”

\- “What?” – You could hear condescending tone on Zed’s voice.

\- “Put the thing inside me.”

\- “What is this thing of mine?”

You release a growl of frustration, not one bit wanting talk about as embarrassment and excitement grows together on your being. – “Put your dick inside me.”

\- “Did you hear that, my Emperor?” – You feel a thick flesh touching your entrance, making you look down and see him rubbing his own dick on your womanhood. – “She wants my cock inside her.”

Hearing movement near, your sight move quickly towards it, seeing Kayn moving himself under you. – “However she’ll not get it.” – Once he’s on position he turns you both around, making you being the one under. The he pulls one of your legs up and raise it up against his torso, one of his hands grabbing at your hip as his other hand aligns his own erection towards your entrance. – “She’ll have mine.” - His words and motions get you by surprise, you never thought he would initiate something.

He inserts himself slowly, in your excited state you relish in the feeling of him slowly filling you up. When both of your pelvises meets each other is when your limbs pulls his body towards yours, to them curls around and lock on him tight as you fall over the edge. You moan loudly, trembling as your limbs pressing the man tighter against you. You hear an ‘omf’, probably taken by surprise and after him hissing, his whole body tensing. After you release the pressure and your limbs falls limp at your side that he moves to lean on his forearms. – “Did I just felt that good in having me inside that you cummed so quickly?”

\- “You both had been teasing me for the past thirty minutes.” – Opening your eyes a little bit you see the man above with a faint red on his cheeks, his eyes glowing in the darkness. – “Did you really think that I would endure even more of this without release?” – Upon feeling his thick flesh inside your sensitive walls, making you squirm a little. – “I don’t have the same stamina you both have.”

Kayn grab one of your legs and push it up, making it be at the side of his hips, soon he does the same with the other one, making you open yourself up even more. – “Of course you do not. However isn’t it supposed to be painful, since you prefer nice and gentle?” – To make a point he gives a sudden and strong thrust, making you moan in surprise. Your arms curls around his neck, bringing the man once again closer to you as you cope up with the intensity of having the man’s body above you and his erection pressing deep inside as possible. – “What, cat got your tongue?”

You growled in frustration at his words, trying your hardest to not moan at each minimal movement the male is making. – “Indeed there’s a big cat above me.” – Your fingers grab at his hair, holding on it tight. – “However I’ll be the one that will get his tongue.” – At that you push him down to you, kissing the man right on his lips. You kept your eyes half open, seeing his eyes widen at your bold move. Sensing that his jaw is slack you put your tongue right in on his mouth, making true of your words. He groans, the sound making vibrations on your tongue and lips. Then you plant both of your feet on the mattress, getting enough leverage to start moving your hips against him, the man moaning between the kiss at your movement.

Finally he starts to thrust hard on you, making you break the kiss and moan loudly at the force he is putting. – “You liar.” – He hooks his hands on yours shoulders, keeping you in place as he pounds on you. – “Telling that you want nice and slow and there you are, moving yourself strongly.”

\- “It is… Ah!... Nice and slow that… hnngg… Makes people want it harder.” – You lick the extension of his neck, feeling the softness of his skin with the salty taste of his sweat. The sweet smell that emanates from there mixed with the one coming from his hair making you heady and thirsty for him. Your teeth and lips joins, sucking a spot on the area until his hands pushes you off the place by your hair. – “Now my want is to sink my nails on your back and mark it entirely.”

The smirk returns tenfold on the emperor’s face, the flushing on his cheeks getting deeper as his hips get a tad faster. – “Do you want to mark me all over, huh?” – He takes off your hands from his neck, feeling him raising to his knees and seeing him grabbing a pillow and putting it under your hips, making it get a level higher than as the his member reaches new places inside. Then he grabs both of your hands and holds each one of them at the side of your head. Now his torso is hovering over you, his hips resuming his thrusting, his eyes darting from your face to your now jiggling breast and vice-versa. – “Do you want to your emperor to fulfil your devious needs, huh?” – One of his hands grabs at your breast, fingers massaging the flesh and teasing the nipple. – “Then be my concubine, be my consort.” – Once again he leans on his forearm, now his mouth going to the hardened nub to tease it. – “Devote yourself to me in bed and I’ll give you pleasure every day, treat you with finest of the galaxy.” – He once again lays his torso above yours, his face getting closer as possible without kissing. – “Love me like I’m the only one of your life and I’ll make you feel my most important thing in my empire.”

Your eyes widen at the implications his words are bringing, the underline meaning of it now very clear. However in your mind the only thing that you can think of is saying. - “What?”

\- “You heard him.” – The voice of Zed appearing after so long make you shock in surprise. In the mist of things happening you forgot the third person in the room. – “In other words he says he loves you, in his own way.” – Kayn suddenly shivers, his head looking behind himself as you see Zed had approached behind the other man. – “He wants you, Ms. Assistant.” – You, with difficultly, raises your neck to see what’s happening, seeing Zed’s thick erection between Kayn’s butt cheeks, the man slowly rubbing it between them. After appears on his hand a small pot, two of his fingers dipping on it and coating on the liquid inside, then he exchanges his member for the one finger, rubbing the liquid on the cleft for after slowly enter it on his hole. The man above you shudders hard, his face scrunching up as he bites his lower lip. – “As far as he told me he wanted you to be his since the time you worked for the earlier emperor.”

Your eyes zeroes to Kayn’s face. – “Is that true?”

\- “Of course it is true.” – Zed answers. The man inside you this time whimpers, which makes you see that the templar had put a second finger inside. – “He said that all to me when I fucked him for the first time.” – The two fingers now are thrusting in and out slowly, making the emperor lowly moans in tempo with it.

\- “Shut… up!” – The last word is said in a louder moan, making shivers runs down your spine at the delicious sound that reverberated on your ear.

\- “And yet he liked to be fucked by me. What a needy emperor you have, Ms. Assistant.” – He takes off the fingers and coats a third one on the same liquid. – “Until you told me that you wanted to fuck her and be fucked by me, at same time.” – Now Zed insert one by one finger inside, in which you then realize that he’s opening up the other man for himself. – “Looks like your wish will come true, my emperor.” – Kayn’s groans are non-stop.

Then you grab Kayn’s face with both of your hands, making the man instantly look at you. – “Tell me. It is that true?”

At your inquisitive words he opens slowly his eyes, realizing that he’s trying his hardest to keep them open and also to have concentration enough to speak. – “Ye-yeah!” – He gives a loud man, making you look at the templar’s hand and see him put a third finger inside. – “I did want to… fuck you in my bed… for a long time.” – His hips moves slowly in tempo with the other’s fingers, it making friction on your inner walls and making you shudder. – “But things progressed and the templar is so good… in anything he does.” – The emperor gasps and you see Zed’s fingers retreating, the man now grabbing more lube and coating his own erection on it. – “Now that I do have you… hnngg… here, under me… and Zed so obviously into the things I proposed… ah!” – You see the other male pushing apart the blue-haired ass cheeks, revealing the puckered hole for him. – “So I’ll not miss the chance to have such pleasure.”

Suddenly Kayn’s eyes open up and he groans loudly, in which you see Zed pushing his own erection inside. – “For the deities, tight and warm as always, my emperor.” – Hearing Zed say those words with a slight pant mixed on them makes your arousal grows tenfold. His arousal showed on the deep tones of his voice, making you wish to hear it whispering things on your ear.

However this time is the louder noises coming from Kayn’s lips that you hear so close, his face nestling on the pillow under your head, you take advantage of curling your arms around his neck and shoulders, bringing the man flush against you. Then your sight is free to see the white-haired man working himself on the other male, in which you see him biting his lower lip, his eyes looking down, probably at the sight of seeing himself in and out of the hole he’s fucking. The muscles of his torso working in rhythm as his chest expands and contracts with his panting, the muscles on his arms bulging as the prominent veins appears, sweat layering his skin. You lick your lips, the want to lick him all over making itself present in amidst of the pleasure you’re receiving.

You raise your eyes up to Zed’s face, surprising yourself a little bit at seeing that his irises are looking right at you, they glowing pink on the semi-darkness. – “Do you like what you see, Ms. Assistant?”

You decided to be direct on your answer. - “In truth I don’t know what I like more; seeing your body moving or my emperor moaning louder than I’d ever heard in my life.”

It earned a chuckle from the templar. – “Don’t worry, I’ll have my fill of you too when time comes.” – To point his words he gives a hard thrust, the movement going to Kayn and reverberating to you. It makes you moan louder than the emperor, your legs clamping on the blue-haired hips.

Kayn moves his head out of the pillow, raising himself on his forearms as his half-lidded eyes look at you, making your eyes direct to him. – “Stop to pay attention to him and use all of it to me.” – One of his hands goes under your head, fisting your hair and pushing the strands lower, pulling your chin up and baring your neck. His other hand goes to one of your breasts, his finger directly teasing a nipple, making you whine at the sensations. – “I’m your emperor and I’m the one you fucking you hard and good on your body.” – He gives a lick on the entire expanse of the left side of your neck, repeating on the other side. – “Your thoughts should be on me and only on me.”

The images of his words got easily in your lusted mind, the huskiness his voice acquired on the turned on state he is together with the whines he makes at each thrust he receives makes your body shudder and your insides wetter. – “Keep talking with this nice voice of yours and I might be screaming your name sooner than you think.”

The emperor chuckled lowly on your ear and you feel his lips now directly touching the lobe. – “My voice turns you on?”

You nod at that, sighing as he sucks on the flesh. – “I love to hear you moaning, the sounds you’re making are so good to hear.” – At a particular thrust you push back, your hips now working as best as you can with their movements. This time he’s the one that shudder. – “Why you didn’t acted like that since the beginning?” – This last phrase you said more to yourself than anything else.

However he listened, his face rising to look at your eyes. – “What?”

\- “Didn’t you say that you wanted me to be your concubine since the beginning? For me to have you as my one and only?” – Your hands run over his arms and to his shoulders. – “If you’d be honest since the beginning both of us would be relieved of the drama months ago.” – Your hands run down his back to his ass, grabbing the cheeks and squeezing lightly. – “If you said that you wanted me, if no excuses, I wouldn’t be feeling like another hole to fuck.”

His eyes close a little with your squeezing to after direct to your face. – “But I was showing that I wanted you.”

\- “But the others said you’re assaulting them.”

\- “What others?” – In this moment you realize that both of them had diminished their thrusting making it slow, in which your clarity returned a little. – “Did you hear that from the other assistants?”

\- “Not exactly, it was like rumors.” – You see a lot of things passing through his eyes and face. – “What?”

\- “You’ve your answer now, my emperor.” - You frown at Zed’s words.

\- “Yes, I do. I’ll have to do inquiry some people first thing in the morning.” – Upon seeing your confusion the blue-haired elaborates. – “I never touched the other assistants. They’d been telling me things, what people were whispering and I let them spread the fake rumors. If let it come publically I would never catch the culprit, but I do have a hunch who might they be.”

Your frown deepens, anger rising up at remembering everything the emperor did to you. – “So explain to me WHY do you kept forcing yourself on me? WHY you didn’t tell me the truth? I’m your goddamn assistant and you say that all of it was a ruse, you kept forcing yourself upon me?” – In the rage growing you try to move yourself away, moving your legs and arms to get off under them and away. – “Get off me right in this instant.”

\- “No, you aren’t going anywhere…”

He tries to get your arms but you twist your limbs away as much as you can. – “Why should I not? You just wanted to use me anyway.”

\- “I’ll NOT let you go!”

\- “WHY NOT?”

\- “BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO MYSELF!” – Those words saying so loud in the once silent room make your eyes widen. Never once Kayn had screamed at you despite everything, and seeing so close in his eyes the effect of his speech. – “Because I’ve been lusting for you since the moment I saw you in Jarvan’s office and I don’t know why it happened. Maybe I was horny, maybe I was lonely that time but the want to have you on my ship, in my reach increased. Jarvan didn’t give you to me because it was too dangerous for a civilian with the minimum of combat skills on an ordinal’s ship and I didn’t have proper time to train you better. A big fat no was his answer.” – You get surprised at his words, panting in your outburst and your heart beating fast at hearing his confession. Then you feel his hands going under your head and cradling it gently, something you never thought would be possible from him. – “But I kept thinking, I kept lusting, and Rhaast would plague with every imaginary scene of us together, plaguing my mind with things unreachable to me. Until the opportunity arose in such disgraceful event. Until Rhaast himself took my best friend from me and I’d to become a monster to defeat the real monster. Never be normal again.”

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. – “But now you’re here, in my reach, under my touch and it yet isn’t enough. I want more, so much more.” – His lips descended on yours, tentative, slow, coaxing you to respond. – “Touches and kisses aren’t enough. I want complete devotion.” – His lips runs on your jawline, giving butterfly touches and make you sigh even more than before. – “I want you at my side, above me, under me, curled around me, saying my name at any good ways possible. And by the deities I’ll not let you get away, now or later.” - His hands places your head on the bed again, they running to bring your at each side of your head and connecting his with yours.

\- “So touching you two.” – The suddenness of Zed’s voice after this outburst made you both shudder in surprise, in which you realize that he is closer than before, probably propping his torso upon Kayn’s. – “So cute that you both decide to discuss your relationship and forgot the current situation.” – Then the man moves his hips, thrusting hard upon Kayn and the movement making the blue-haired thrust on you. The friction after being unmoving got better than before, earning loud moans from the man above you as from yourself. – “However I must remind you, I really want to finish this.”

\- “Interesting, never thought that Templars would think that much of sex.” – Kayn’s says those words between pants, looking back at the man above. It made you look to Zed too, seeing the magenta hue on his cheeks.

\- “I may be once with such teachings however that doesn’t mean I’ve to remain in chastity to reach enlightment.” – You can hear the sound of skin slapping on skin, the wet sounds accompanying from the fluids coming from your womanhood. – “As also you can tease such person to a point, after all as this point is breached they’ll act like an animal in heat.” – One of his hands goes to Kayn’s hair, fisting the strands to pull his head to the side, his tongue coming out and licking a way from shoulder to ear. – “I reached the point, my emperor. And I’m on the intent to fall over it with you following me.” – A bite on his earlobe and then the white-haired male rearranges himself to make a serious of thrusts, hard and fast. On that instant the emperor falls fully above you, the entirety of his body above yours, sweaty skin gliding easily with the slide as the effect of Zed’s thrusts goes to your channels via the other’s man erection.

In that instant Zed put both of his hands near the sides of your head, the new weight making you look at said limbs. Up and close you see the toned muscles flexing and bulging, the veins far more prominent than before. Your eyes return to his face, seeing that the half-lidded gaze are now accompanied by his teeth clenching and sometimes they digging on his lower lip. There his ever presenting condescending gaze, looking at you and your reactions.

In the sense, it was riling you up, to bring another reaction to the templar, to see him showing human reactions too.

So you place both of your feet on the mattress, positioning them. You wait for the pull up of Zed, thrusting up and hard against Kayn as the templar goes down. It made Kayn moan louder, his eyes widening as Zed hisses. You continue your ministrations, your arms curling around Kayn’s neck and bringing the man flush to you as you open an smirk directed to the templar, delighted at hearing the man’s panting increases in tempo. He looks back at you, devious intent on his eyes. – “You him… clamp on me.”

\- “So… what? Don’t you… have… a mighty stamina… oh superior being?”

\- “You’ll see my stamina when I get my time with you, Ms. assistant.” – Zed moving himself away from you both, taking off his erection and earning whines from Kayn. The emperor’s gaze fulminates the other as he watches the templar moving himself to sit on the head of the bed, his back leaning on the wall. At that angle you could see the naked figure being plastered in the moon light, the skin glowing from the layer of sweat. The meaty flesh between his legs standing proud, bulging in veins, in deep pink and purple hues, the thing shining with his own pre-come and lube. – “Now, my emperor, if you could be kind. Sit on me and after she will sit on you.” – The mere thought of it make your hips buckle.

\- “She feels so good like this.”

\- “She’ll feel better if you do what I suggest.” – You see Kayn’s eyebrow rising at that. – “You’ll no regret my idea, just like the other’s I gave you.” - Scoffing the blue-haired dislodges himself with difficult from you, moving himself from the other male. At this time you take some deep breathes and relax your body. A difficult task as you observes Kayn kneeling above the other’s lap and introducing himself slowly on the other’s member. The mere visage makes your inner walls clamp into nothing, desiring to feel the meaty thing on you. It would be a lie if you didn’t desire the white-haired inside you and feel his moves directly.

After low moans coming out from both men the templar looks at you, one hand in an inviting manner. – “Now, Ms. Assistant, could you please?” – You move slowly but with certain, trying to put your limbs in a way that would not be on their way however would you keep comfortable enough in the position they are. A pair of hands goes to your hips in which they guide you to sink on Kayn’s erection. Then, in the new position and in the way you’re almost with no equilibrium the feeling of sinking on him take new weights, making you shudder. You feel also both men shuddering, the emperor moaning low at being the one giving and receiving.

The templar moves his hips powerfully, to the point the momentum you can feel through the blue-haired man. – “You both feel so good.” – Those words make you look at him, seeing the pink flushness all over his face. Due to the sweat some strands of his hair are glued to his hair and around his face. His mouth is open, sounds coming out from it, his lips swollen at the much of kissing he did and received. His eyes on the partial closed state, the blue irises barely visible under his eyelashes. All of this sensation you’re looking and feeling makes you want to wreck him.

You move your arms, your hand grasping the back of his neck and pulling him to a kiss. The man releases a surprised sound, soon you move your hips against his, and earning a surprised sound to after it changes to a hungry growl. His arms close around your torso, it gluing to you as his lips devour yours, his hips moving against you and this time making you whine. At this your hear the man behind you hiss, a set lips going to your neck, teeth digging at your skin. You break the kiss, your head moving to look at Zed, seeing his face so close of yours. His face’s state is similar of Kayn’s, flushed and sweaty however his eyes are observant than ever, glued to your face. This time your hand goes to his face and brings him close, his equally swollen lips closing on yours, slightly more patient than the emperor.

At certain point Kayn moves faster, making you break the kiss and moan aloud, totally entranced yourself at the movement. And like that you let yourself go, your limbs moving unconsciously to the closest thing (in this case, Kayn) and bring him close and tight against you. At feeling your orgasm approaching your nails digs on his shoulders, mouth latching on his neck as your teeth dig on the spot. These probably made something to Kayn, spurring the emperor to move his hips faster. At that you come, screaming loudly your pleasure as your throw your head back at the sensations. Your vision whitens at such thing, your limbs shacking at the feeling you are having.

Their movements slow gradually as you get down from your high. Your body falling spent against the templar behind you however you were perceptive at the still swollen flesh inside you. – “Haven’t both of you enough?”

It earned a chuckle from both men. – “It gets way more than that to satisfy your emperor.” – At saying these Zed grab your hips and moves you up, releasing the emperor’s erection from your insides, his flesh shining with your release. You move yourself to fall on a spot on their side, lying on your stomach, trying to catch your breath as the breeze coming from the large balcony cools your feverish skin. You blink slowly, trying to adjust your mind at the scene unfolding at the front of your eyes.

Zed had lay down, Kayn still mounted on his lap. The templar’s hands are gripping at the emperor’s hips so tight that you could see the fingers digging on the muscle there. The blue-haired man has his hands behind him, put upon the muscular thighs of the templar, his torso curving back, his legs open and in a stance that give enough leverage for him to ride the older male with gusto, his own flesh curving over his lower abdomen and smearing the skin with his own fluids. On Kayn’s face still has the flush all over his face however it’s now portraying a smirk, it looking like down right evil.

For the templar you could see all of his muscles from the way his body lies, they working fluidity with his movements. His eyes are glued to the emperor’s body, jaw tense, the veins on his biceps and now neck all prominent, his chest moving in tempo of his panting. His mouth is also open, grasping as much air as he could while doing such movement, releasing growling sounds between hisses. Sweat running over his form, the muscles flexing in turning into the big state they become. And for someone with such elegant facial features as him to have such complexion, which should not be good, are perfect on him.

Both men are beautiful, together or separated.

Little by little Kayn used his charisma and his talent of wording to have you on his lap, as many times he wanted, many of them being literal. For Zed, of the mystery and implicit power surrounding the man that made you think and even look more than you dared on his way, making the fear to be near recede and you let him get closer. He used also his charisma and wording to have you on his web. And then, at the almost end, showing how feral, exotic and sensual both men can be between them, towards you together or not.

You’re doomed. They made you earn for them, a thing you never thought you would think in have on your life. Earn for a man and his touches, to submit without too much fighting and just let them dominate.

With those thoughts and the sensorial display at your front you lay on your side. One of your hands travel to your slit and rubs slowly at your clit as the other one goes to a breast, it rubbing slowly your nipple to hardness. In that moment Zed growled like a feral, making you release a need whimper as your eyes this time are glued to the templar’s expressions. At your sound said man looks at you, his eyes running to the entirety of your body to after look at your face. Your first reaction at it would be embarrassed however you let it away and kept your eyes on his. When his sight finally met yours you felt that his pinkish gaze staring at your soul, soon after a tongue appearing and moistening his limps. The feral smirk that appeared on his face was far more thrilling than before, since the man was so stoic before this situation even started. Your stomach gave some flips and his reaction.

His sight resumed to Kayn, his hips now moving faster than before, making the emperor moan louder. Said male moved his body forward, his hands above now Zed’s chest, his hips going up and down faster than before, his spine curving in such a way that you thought would be impossible to look so beautiful in appearing on a man. In a last thrust Kayn moaned loudly his body moving to curve back in an arch, his erection spurting strands of his release. Zed tense up all of his body, probably trying to hold yourself to not cum inside the emperor, grunts and growls mixed with ‘fucks’ come out of his mouth. At that moment you’d to insert one finger inside you and move your hips as your excitement grows exponentially. Kayn moves himself off the other’s still hard erection and slowly to fall on the mattress on the other side, trying to regulate his breathing. For the older man he’s completely immobile except his chest going up and down while he normalizes his breathing.

Zed looks to the side and meets your still observant eyes. His gaze run onto your body once again, it making you stand on fours and crawls near him. You sit a little above his hips, your eyes glued to his face as your hands run over his torso, feeling the softness of his skin and hardness of his muscles, chest, abdomen, sides and arms to end on his neck. Then you touch his face, fingers running gently over his jaw, cheeks to finally reach his lips, your thumbs rubbing gently the soft skin. Not even once he said a word, your gaze perceiving the little changes on his features.

You feel movement, his arms going around you and locking you in place. Then he raises his torso, he is in a sitting position as you’re sitting on his lap. – “Why are you touching me like this?”

\- “What do you mean?” – Your fingers go to his nose, trailing gently the bridge of I to after goes to the trail of Ora decorating his cheekbones.

\- “Touching me this gently, like I was fragile.”

\- “It’s not fragility, it’s admiration.” – It makes his eyes widen a little bit, to after disappear quickly. – “Should I not admire such beauty and strength you do possesses?”

\- “I’m not supposed to be admired. I’m supposed to be feared.”

\- “I’m sorry but I’m not fearing you right now.”

\- “Yet.” – You feel blunt fingernails slowly running down your spine, until it reaches your ass. He grasps it and firmly squeezes, making you shudder at the feeling and move yourself tighter against his torso. At such movement his mouth is now near your ear, his breath puffing on your lobe. – “Be thankful I’m on the mood to make you scream in pleasure than in despair.” – On that instant his mouth and his free hand worked together. Lips close on your neck to suck strongly on your skin as his hands goes down to your slit, one finger entering inside your channel with no preamble.

At such sensations you jolt, his teeth digging dangerously on your skin as his large finger on your channel is rubbing your walls, making your fingers dig on his shoulders and your hips thrust on the appendage inside you. The finger moves out too soon, to after he moves you a little up and seconds later there’s the head of his erection touching your entrance. – “Now scream.” – With these two words he pushes inside, ripping said scream out of you.

Your lower limbs are trembling. Zed is thicker than Kayn, his flesh filling you up prettily. The templar moves his hips slowly, you whine at the delicious rubbing it is making inside. His mouth releases your neck so now he moves to your lips, his teeth attacking your lower lip to after fully kiss you, at first were just his teeth biting your flesh but after it changes when his tongue goes inside, robbing your breath away at the suddenness of it. Your walls clamps on his flesh as response, your hips moving on instinct to feel more of his girth and reach the release.

Zed moves you both, making you lie on the mattress as he leans over you. He grabs both of your hands and puts at each side of your head, then he entwine his fingers with yours, holding them in place. He place his arms at side of yours, making himself lean on his forearms and the entirety of his torso against you. Like that you feel his warm and sweat skin from his front gluing to yours, the feel of his muscles upon your frame as also his girth deeper than before on you. The slow movements the templar was doing before resumed, making you whine at friction of it. – “You feel so good, Master Zed.”

– “Did you just called me Master Zed?”

Those words make you stop and focus on his face instantly, feeling your face flushing at sight. – “Yes, I did.”

You felt something twitch inside you and his eyes acquire a pinkish glow. – “Say it again.”

\- “Ma-master Zed.” – His hips start to thrust hard now.

\- “Again.”

\- “Master… Zed!” – He’s doing it hard and the tempo is fastening.

\- “Keep going.” – Now he started to pant.

\- “Master Zed!” – This time you whined.

\- “Little pretty, pervert assistant. Calling me master while I fuck you hard.” – He bites your earlobe, his body moving like a serpent above you. After he moves his head to suck at one nipple of yours, in which gets you surprised at his flexibility despite his stature.

\- “I’m not a pervert.” – You move your hips against his, earning a hiss from the male above. – “I think you’re the one since you’re probably getting off on this.”

Your words earn a bite on your nipple, making you gasp at the sensation. – “Oh no, you started it. And your master will show how good he can be if you obey.” – And by those words he releases your hands, one of his going to your left leg and raising it up, resting it over his forearm. His other hand goes to the back of your head, fingers entwining on your hair and holding it in place as his mouth dives on yours, tongue soon entering inside. Now with your hands free you run them over his body, over the working muscles and warm skin, until reaching the swell of his ass. You squeeze the area, the muscle almost not giving in the pressure, the white-haired man hisses, breaking the kiss. – “How rude, touching me without consent.”

\- “You’re doing the same.” – In that moment he moves away from your body, taking out his girth in the process. After he turns you around, making you lie on your stomach, putting the tip inside you as his other hand is placed on your back and holds your torso there. – “What an indecent person you are, holding me down to not move because you’re so in need to have me.”

\- “I’m your Master, as you had been saying so eloquently seconds ago. Don’t deny that you don’t like being held down, you’re sopping wet since the beginning of this whole ordeal.” – With those words he re-enter you in one go, taking a loud moan out of you, in this angle he felt different, fuller. His now free hand runs over your body, bringing goosebumps on the wake with the friction on your skin. Soon it reaches under you, they reaching breast and squeezing a it in tempo with his thrusts. His torso lays above your back, the friction of his entire being upon you bringing you closer of your release. – “Say my name, scream it, voice it when you come. Let me hear how good your master fucked you.” – His other hand goes to your slit, rubbing fast at your clit.

The mix of his touches, his words, his body and his sounds are you bringing you closer and closer. – “Zed… Zed… Zed! Ma… “Master ZED!” – He gives a deep thrust when you reach your completion for the second time, his mouth closing on the meaty part of your shoulder. You whine loudly at the sensation of his hands pinching your nipples as his teeth digs on your flesh, he still thrusting himself at your now sensitive insides. His thrusts are now erratic, his growls getting a deeper tone, him downright moving himself like no tomorrow until finally he pushes himself deep inside, growling loudly his release. You felt his release filling you, to the point you start to panic about getting pregnant. – “Did you just cum inside me?”

He dislodges his teeth from your skin, blinking a little as he turns his face to look at to you. - “What?”

The man appears to be so out of it after such orgasm, making you wonder if you truly did make him feel that good. – “You just orgasmed inside me.”

You feel him taking himself off you, he going to your left side and falling on the bed limp. – “I indeed did.” – His casual tone truly was outrageous. – “But don’t worry, I can’t have children, I’m infertile. A counter-effects of Ora, in a matter of speaking.”

\- “Oh…” – This makes you sad a little bit as you feel the worry of an undesired pregnancy disappears, how sad must be for him to not be able to have children.

This probably reflected on your face because the man moved and got closer of you. – “Don’t need to feel pity, I stopped to care a long time ago and being quite frank, I really don’t have time for children.” – He moves himself closer, kissing you slowly and chastely after he turns you to your side and once again your back is against his chest. In that moment you realize that Kayn had got closer of you both, a satisfied smirk on his lips. – “Miraculously Ora didn’t affected your emperor that way so he’s very fertile. He’s the one that you should be worried about.”

\- “However I’m cautious, templar.” – You felt another set of soft fingers touching your jaw, the brilliant bluish gaze of Kayn looking at you with tint of fond. – “I wouldn’t cause such problems to someone that has to be active all the times, which has to be for me all the times.” – The emperor kissed you, his tongue soon probing your lips and you opened them, not one bit in the mood to fight the intrusion. The younger man wasn’t in a hurry, his tongue moving languidly as his soft and plump lips massaged yours, moments later he breaks the kiss, pulling you towards his embrace. He moves your head, making you nestle your face on his neck, his familiar smell hitting directly your nostrils. – “When time is right she’ll have my children.” – His hand grabs at your leg and put it over his hip, his hand rubbing the skin, warming it from the chill that started to permeate on your tired body.

\- “I see.” – Movement behind you and the templar rearranges himself against your body, his arm circling your waist, his face nestling your neck. – “I hope I can be an invited participant of it.” - Chuckles are heard after that, and you don’t know if you should be angry at such thing or happy that two beautiful and powerful men wanted to keep fucking you until they deemed the right time bear children.

In fact this possessiveness of Kayn, his wish for you above any other woman to be his concubine, to have someone of his caliber as Zed’s on your arms and deemed worthy enough to be on their presence gave all the worries and doubts you might have for your life. These slowed down as the warmness of their bodies around seeped on you, making harder and harder to fight off the sleep plaguing your tired body. So like that you dozed off, in their warmness, touch and their whispered voices about chancellors, betrayal and protection.

If you knew that a couple hours later they would have intercourse with you again you wouldn’t succumb to their wishes. If you knew that your routine for the next months would be helping on the emperor’s problems and the plus to please him and his soon trustful chancellor, Master Zed, during the night you would have run away and disappeared.

Things had got overbearing but you started to catch and the little things both men would do to you, to help, to make things easier. To shower you with the best things, with their care. And like that and a necessary heavy talk you understood that what they felt to you’d slowly progressing of fervent passion to love, that you are their most precious being, that you only belong to them and no one else. They always touch some part of you, near you, never leaving you alone.

This type of love they’ve is dangerous. Their possessiveness is dangerous. And you know these risks.

But damn, you’re enjoying this so much, and your want for them grew to love. They’re the most powerful men in the galaxy you have nothing to fear.

After all when a man loves a woman so much they do everything to have this woman safe and sound on their arms, to make her the most beautiful and loved woman in the galaxy.

Well, you should have known better since the beginning. And now you know.

But don’t worry my dear reader, you’re so into their web that you got addicted to them. And there’s no escape for you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it as much I liked to write it. :D
> 
> Rate and review!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double shot so will have the second and final chapter in the next days. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I did write until this moment. See you soon! :D


End file.
